Louise the Void
" " (虚無のルイズ, Kyomu no Ruizu) is episode 13 of the anime series, The Familiar of Zero. Summary Saito lets Louise know that he will be departing in three days, at the upcoming solar eclipse, in order to return home to Japan, but when she hears this she brushes it off as if she doesn't care, which angers Saito. He waits for Louise to return from her meeting. Osmond summons all Academy students and personnel, declaring the war between Albion and Tristain as inevitable and closes the institute indefinitely. Princess Henrietta assembles a military force that conscripts the boys from the academy. Louise walks into a sleeping Saito whereupon she bids goodbye. The next morning, Saito wakes to find a letter in which Louise has written, "You're fired! Just go wherever you want!" Louise decides to join the princess in war. In Tarbes, Siesta recalls about the solar eclipse when Saito shall head back home when an Albionian battleship with Dragon Knights onboard hover the skies. Aboard, Cromwell orders his knights to prepare for and win the war. The next day, Saito gets on his fighter plane through the help of Colbert and Tabitha, while Princess Henrietta advances with the Tristain military to intercept the invading Albion force. However, instead of flying straight to the eclipse, Saito helps shoot down Albion's Dragon Knights, who are unable to keep up with the plane's speed. Saito runs out of ammo and is attacked by Wardes on a wind dragon. Through the combined efforts of Guiche, Tabitha, and Kirche, Fouquet is defeated and flees. Louise encounters the trio and witnesses Saito's and Wardes's mid-air battle. Kirche, Tabitha, and Louise ride Sylphid, as Louise jumps from it to Saito's plane, guided by Tabitha's magic. Swept by her feeling towards Saito being harmed, Louise and Saito finally make a connection. Louise unlocks her Void magic for the first time and casts a powerful spell known as Explosion, which destroys the entirety of Albion's aerial attack force including Wardes. After the battle, the solar eclipse has past and the Zero fighter is nearly destroyed. Cromwell tries to hypnotize Kirche and Tabitha with the Ring of Andvari, but Guiche saves the girls with a lucky hit. Saito and Louise sit by the plane's wreckage where they have an argument once again about Saito's firing. They end up kissing as renewal of the contract between them. In the epilogue, Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, and Guiche are given medals by the princess. Louise gets excited to present the medal to Saito, but cannot be found in the room; she looks for him around the campus. Kirche is surrounded by her suitors; Tabitha gets the Ring of Andvari back from Cromwell; and Montmorency and Guiche have their usual lovers' quarrel. Louise locates Saito chatting with Siesta and punishes him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Louise de la Vallière *Saito Hiraga *Marianne de Tristain *Henrietta de Tristain *Osmond *Montmorency de Montmorency *Malicorne de Grandple *Jean Colbert *Styx *Manicamp *Guiche de Gramont *General Gramont (Mentioned) *Kirche von Zerbst *Charlotte de Gallia *Siesta *Oliver Cromwell *Brimir (Mentioned) *Fouquet *Jean-Jacques Wardes *Spirit of Water (Mentioned) Navigation Category:Episodes